


You're Sensible and it Doesn't Make Sense

by Madalynn_Bohemia



Series: Love Hunt Me Down [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Barely any plot in this one, Bondage, Comeplay, Derek is along for the ride, Dirty Talk, Distraction tactics, Dubious Consent, Failed attempts, Forced Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, LITERALLY, Loss of Control, Lots of Sex, M/M, Manacles, Stiles is a genius, Stiles wants to make Derek lose control, Sudden epiphanies, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalynn_Bohemia/pseuds/Madalynn_Bohemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe and Third part in the Love Hunt Me Down Series. Inspired by this line from 'I think I Might Have Inhaled You': </p><p>“Too much.” Derek said by way of explanation, and one of these days Stiles was really going to have to tie him down and play with him until he lost all semblance of control. One of these days...</p><p>Today IS that day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sensible and it Doesn't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Ellie Goulding's song "You, My Everything" Part three in the Love Hunt Me Down series, so maybe pop on over and read the other two before you get to this, otherwise it might come across as strange. This is just a little smutty thing to tide everyone over. I SWEAR I'm working on a more extensive story in this verse that features pregnant Stiles! I've just been overrun with work and school. I should be posting the next one to this in a few days! That being said, enjoy! I'm off to write some more!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: I am placing this here due to some passionate reviews. Stiles drugs Derek with Ketamine during this story and restrains him. This is all done without Derek's consent. If the sound of this makes you squeamish...skip. this. fic. It will not effect the story line of the verse. That is all.

            The thought hits him unexpectedly one night. One minute he’s typing up an essay for English, and the next he’s thinking about sex. Sex with Derek. Dirty naked sex with Derek. But that isn’t what surprises him. He’s eighteen now and sex with Derek is pretty much on his mind for a good seventeen hours of the day. The other time is spent sleeping, and dreams are fair game so…

 

            What surprises him is the sudden epiphany he gets during said sexual thought, and he’s typing it up on his laptop just as his mind processes it. He reads the words over again, skipping the educational paragraph about how the novel _The Fault in Our Stars_ is really just a giant metaphor. Stiles goes over it once more and sits back in his chair.

 

            _Derek refuses to lose control even during sex._

“Huh.” Stiles says aloud to himself, blinking at the screen before erasing the bizarre; yet truthful, sentence.

 

            He tries to get back to his homework after that, but like most things he should leave alone, he simply cannot. He tongues at it like a loose tooth, or like a scab on a wound he refuses to let heal. Absently, he rubs at the recently reopened bite mark on his shoulder while he stares blankly at his laptop.

 

            It won’t leave him alone. He can’t recall Derek _ever_ losing control. The man never forgets himself completely, and rarely ever lets go. Maybe it wasn’t intentional…Maybe Stiles just wasn’t trying hard enough.

 

Derek was always so focused on _him_ , making him lose his mind with pleasure, and it was plausible that Stiles just hadn’t put that much effort into reciprocating. Derek was more of a giver during sex, and Stiles was beginning to feel like a bad, selfish bed-partner.

 

            Stiles resolved to set this heinous crime to rights and pushed his laptop shut as he grabbed his coat. Derek would be at his loft during this time of night, and Stiles sent him a quick message that stated, ‘ _I’m coming over. Be naked.’_

 

* * *

  

            When Stiles was barely five feet in front of the loft door, it slid open and Derek’s strong muscular arm was yanking him inside. His mouth was attacking him in an instant. Kissing, licking, and biting anywhere he could reach.

 

            Stiles was writhing and panting into the treatment, trying to clear the fog from his head as he remembered he was on a mission.

 

            “Thought I told you to be naked.” He moaned into Derek’s throat as Derek’s eager hand gripped him through his jeans.

 

            “Are you trying to order me around now? Because I’m starting to feel like I’m just a convenient booty call.” Derek rumbled into his ear, tongue sneaking out to lick along the lobe. Stiles shuddered.

 

            “Not convenient at all.” He hissed. “Do you know how far away your place is from my house? The price of gas alone-“

 

            Derek cut him off by taking his bottom lip between his teeth. They were constantly making trips back and forth to each other, as neither of them could be without the other for very long. It would be a better arrangement if they could just live together, but even though Stiles had just turned eighteen, he wanted to finish out high school in his father’s house, and then he wouldn’t feel awkward about leaving once he graduated.

 

            He was silently counting down the days till that happened.

 

            Stiles and Derek both pawed at each other, tripping over their feet as they shuffled along in the direction of the bed. Stiles’ clothes were ripped off and tossed haphazardly on the floor. Derek was taking in deep lungfuls of air, the way he always did when Stiles was this aroused, finding the scent intoxicating.

           

            They bumped into the bed, knees buckling together as they collapsed on the mattress. Derek pulled them towards the center, stopping to lavish Stiles with kisses before focusing all of his energy on getting them both completely naked. Derek tried to pin him then, but Stiles scooted away, ignoring Derek’s confused look while he pushed him down, not stopping until he had the older man flat on his back, climbing over top of him till his thighs straddled his hips. Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

            “Wanna touch you.” Stiles gasped out by way of an explanation. Derek looked like he was about to say something else, so Stiles decided a distraction was in order. Bending low on his knees, he took Derek’s left nipple into his mouth, enclosing it in moist-warm heat before his teeth bit around the nub, soothing it over with his tongue.

 

            Derek’s body arched into the treatment, and Stiles positively leaked between his legs over his reaction when the older man let out a high-pitched whine. God that was good. He could definitely get used to that.

 

            Always being a fair, equal-opportunity kind of guy, Stiles made sure to give Derek’s other nipple the same attention, licking and biting until they were tiny swollen peaks in his mouth, red from all the teasing he had done. Derek was already a trembling mess in his arms, and not for the first time did Stiles wonder if he was naturally oversensitive to touch.

 

            Derek gave a choked-off moan when Stiles traveled down his torso, tongue leading the way as he lapped at his ribs and bit into the curve of his side, more than surprised by the intense reaction that caused. Derek’s whole body seized, and he laid his hands on Stiles’ shoulders as if he were going to push him off any moment now. Stiles pressed on, hoping to prolong this and dissuade Derek from stopping it.

 

            He engulfed Derek’s cock in one fell swoop, and Derek actually cried out, legs tightening around Stiles’ body and the younger man slotted easily between his thighs. Derek’s hands gripped his shoulders in an almost painful grip, and _even now_ Stiles could tell he was holding back, desperately trying to stay in control.

 

            Stiles didn’t want that. He wanted Derek to forget what control was.

 

            He swallowed around Derek’s length, hand coming up to fondle his balls and give them a firm squeeze. Derek’s back bowed, and he arched into Stiles’ mouth, making him take more than he was ready for. He gagged, and Derek was yanking him off with an embarrassing pop and a whole lot of saliva, and Stiles felt about as attractive as a gaping fish.

 

            “Too much.” Derek practically snarled, and Stiles wanted to argue at the unfairness of it all. He would even be happy with a tantrum of somewhat mild proportions, but then Derek was using his werewolf strength to flip him roughly onto his stomach. Before he could even think about protesting, Derek was shoving his tongue up his ass along with two very talented fingers while he murmured dirty compliments over how fucking _wet_ Stiles was for him.

 

            No one could judge Stiles for giving in.

 

            _No one!_

 

            Because when Derek Hale put his mind to doing something, he got that shit _done_. And at that moment he wanted to bury himself as deep inside Stiles’ body as he could while pulling his soul out through his dick. Stiles had to applaud his tenacity.

 

            The man had natural talent.

 

 

* * *

  

            It isn’t until hours later when Stiles is sneaking back into his room that he realizes he’s failed.

 

            “Son of a bitch.” He muttered, standing still in shock. Because now he knows. It _is_ intentional. Derek doesn’t ever allow himself to lose control during sex. He flashes back to earlier, remembering the strained look on Derek’s face, how he’d trembled with the effort to hold it together as Stiles fell steadily apart.

 

            This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

 

            Derek might have a gift for distraction by driving Stiles crazy with pleasure, but Stiles had gifts of his own, and no one on this green earth was as persistent and determined as Stiles was.

 

            No one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            They’re in Stiles’ room this time. His dad is working another late shift so they have _hours_ to themselves.

           

            “Take this off.” Derek demanded, yanking at Stiles’ clothes, and Stiles grinned against his lips.

 

            “Take it off for me.” He ordered, smirking as Derek pulled back just enough to look at him with flashing blue eyes. It was gratifying, because that in itself was a loss of control, allowing the wolf beneath to show through.

 

            “You’re bossy tonight.” He growled, and Stiles held his breath and bit his lip while he nodded.

 

            “Take them off.” He repeated. “But don’t rip them.” Derek huffed, eyeing Stiles as if he were a thing of wonder, pupils blown wide while he moved slowly to do what he was told.

 

            Stiles reveled in the danger of it all. The excitement. The power. Derek undressed him with deft fingers, pulling the shirt slowly over his head, waiting for Stiles to lift his arms up so he could remove it all the way. His hands were almost shaking as they went to Stiles jeans, unhooking the button and easing down the zip. Stiles toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out of his jeans and boxers when they were pulled down his thighs.

 

            He was completely bare to Derek’s gaze and Derek drank him in.

 

            “Now you.” Stiles whispered, and watched with rapt attention as Derek removed his own clothing. He stood naked and still, allowing Stiles to appraise him.

 

            “On the bed.” He ordered quietly, and Derek stared at him, breath hitching at the authority in his voice.

 

            Stiles stared him down until he did what he was told, easing onto the narrow bed and scooting back until he spread himself out fully. Stiles took a much needed moment to process it all. Derek Hale…naked and waiting on top of his sheets…

 

            Sometimes life was beautiful.

 

            Stiles didn’t waste any more time. He crawled up Derek’s body, stopping to nip at his inner thighs before nuzzling into his balls and along his shaft. He lapped up Derek’s surprised intake of breath due to his attentions and sought to cause more delicious reactions.

 

            “Stiles.” Derek whispered breathlessly when the younger man placed a kiss against the swollen, leaking head of his cock.

 

            “I have a challenge for you.” He said, pulling off of Derek’s arousal. The wolf looked at him incredulously.

 

            “You can’t be serious.”

 

            “I’m very serious.” Stiles answered, tongue swirling over the weeping slit. Derek hissed and shuddered, eyes tracking his mate’s every move.

 

            Stiles gripped Derek’s wrists and placed them at his sides. Derek’s eyes never left his.

 

            “I’m going to do _whatever_ I want to you…and you’re just going to take it. You’re going to lay there and _let me_. You’re not going to move your hands from this spot.” He finished, pressing Derek’s wrists harder into his mattress.

 

            Derek’s breathing sped up, and his cheeks looked flushed from the idea alone. Stiles hadn’t even done anything yet.

 

            “Do you understand?”

 

            Derek stayed motionless for a second, but then he was nodding, and Stiles slowly released him. Gratifyingly, his hands stayed put.

 

            Stiles made his way back down Derek’s body, nudging gently into his throbbing arousal.

 

            “Be good for me.” He whispered pleadingly, opening his mouth to take in the hardened flesh. Derek made a pained sound, and Stiles’ eyes flew up to his face, watching as his lover sunk his sharpened teeth into his bottom lip to draw blood.

 

            “Don’t do that.” Stiles ordered, releasing Derek’s dick from his mouth and taking it into his hand instead.

 

           “I wanna hear you.” Derek looked torn, but he released his hold on his lip and Stiles watched in awe as the two puncture marks sealed shut.

 

            He stopped teasing, mouth sinking down completely over Derek’s length. He didn’t get to do this very often, and he wanted to work on how much of Derek he could take in. It was unrealistic to think he could ever take it all. There was _so much_. But that wasn’t going to stop him from trying.

 

            “Stiles!” Derek whined in protest when Stiles’ throat contracted around him. Stiles made a humming sound in response and _that_ had Derek’s eyes rolling back. Derek’s head was thrashing against the pillows, fingers digging into the sheets before looking like his hands were going to push Stiles away again.

 

            Stiles grabbed onto his wrists, keeping them firmly in place. He knew Derek could break the hold any time, but Stiles still needed Derek to know this was what he wanted, and Derek was in the business of always giving Stiles what he wanted.

 

            Stiles hollowed out his cheeks while he viciously sucked, bobbing his head up and down several times before he swallowed.

 

            Derek cried out, eyes squeezing shut as he fought with his body, desperately trying not to arch or thrust. This wasn’t the effect Stiles had wanted. He wanted Derek to lose control, not fight to hold onto it even more.

 

            He pulled off Derek’s length with an obscene slurping sound, moving even lower…

 

            “ _Stiles_.” Derek stuttered when his cheeks were pulled gently apart, but his pleading tone didn’t make him stop.

 

            “I want to know what you taste like.” Stiles whispered, eyeing the quivering pink opening. Derek twitched in what looked like a firm shake of his head, but Stiles ignored him, moving further down to breathe over his entrance.

 

            Derek leapt off the bed. One minute he was under Stiles, and the next Stiles was left staring dazedly at his bedspread. He yelped when his ankles were grabbed, forcefully yanked off the mattress. Stiles’ fingers dug into the blankets, desperate for something to hold onto. The material gave way in his hands, falling pitifully to the ground as he was shoved up against the nearby wall.

 

            Derek was panting in his face, holding his body up off the floor as he gripped him behind the knees, shoving him up higher along the wall.          

 

            “It’s your own fault.” Derek was growling. “Can’t wait anymore.”

 

            And then he was _there_ , thrusting all the way inside without warning. Stiles was leaking enough that he could feel it running all down his thighs, tickling along his skin as Derek pounded into him, making his body rock against his poster-covered wall. Stiles’ toes were curling at the treatment, and he wasn’t in the right state of mind to be angry when Derek’s dick was stroking his sweet spot in all the right ways…

 

            But he got there eventually. Once Derek was done wringing out every last drop of come his body could produce and he was waking up from unsurprisingly passing out after his _sixth_ fucking orgasm…

 

            Yeah…he was pissed.

 

            But he was way too tired to do anything about it, so he pulled Derek closer and fell asleep drooling on his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Stiles had no other choice. He had to resort to drastic measures. In other words, if he couldn’t make Derek willingly lose control, well…

 

            He would just have to do it unwillingly. Which required hefty preparation, because getting a werewolf to do something they didn’t want was practically fucking impossible. Unless you knew the right people.

 

            Stiles wasn’t proud of the measures he was forced to go to, but desperate times and all that. He paid a visit to the animal clinic, and not during regular hours, either.

 

            Putting his lock picking skills to use, Stiles raided Deaton’s medicine cabinet as well as his personal supplies. The doc would just have to understand. It was for a good cause after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Stiles was shuffling around Derek’s loft while the older man got out of the shower, hearing his arrival and finishing up quickly. He tried not to be obvious, avoiding his usual tells. He’s never been a good liar, but he is a professional at hiding all things big and small.

 

            Derek smiles gently when he sees him, and Stiles’ heart goes crazy with equal parts love and guilt. He tramps that last feeling down because he _needs_ this. If he can’t have all of Derek; _every single part_ , then he’ll never be satisfied. He’s doing them both a favor really…

 

            “Thought you were hanging out with Scott tonight.” Derek said, nuzzling into Stiles’ throat to hide his pleased expression that this was not the case.

 

            “Wanted to see you.” Stiles moaned, baring his throat in permission as Derek’s blunt human teeth raked over his mark of claim. “Happy to see me?” He asked, feeling Derek’s grin against his flesh.

 

             Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and led it down to the hard bulging line of flesh between his legs that his towel was doing an inadequate job of hiding.

 

             “What do _you_ think?” He whispered huskily and Stiles let out a hungry noise. It had been two days since they’d seen each other last, and Stiles had missed this. He felt addicted to Derek, like any drug that left someone in terrible withdraw until they could get their next fix. It had been necessary though, in order to put his plan in motion.

 

              “Take me to bed.” Stiles whispered, trying to keep his endgame in sight.

 

               Derek lifted him up without any effort whatsoever, and Stiles’ legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Derek lost his towel along the way, and Stiles was ripping his own shirt over his head, throwing it in a random direction as Derek dropped him on his bed. Stiles bounced three times before he settled.

           

              Derek’s hands went to Stiles’ shoes, pulling them off along with his socks, giving his jeans the same treatment. He didn’t stop until Stiles was naked, and then he was covering his smaller body with his own. Stiles was already losing his composure from just that contact. God he’d missed this.

 

           “Gonna make you writhe on my knot. Make you scream.” Derek growled into his throat, and Stiles barely came back to himself.

 

            He gripped the object in his pocket firmly and his resolve hardened.

 

            Derek shifted, stilling in shock when he felt a small pinprick sensation at his neck. His eyes flew to Stiles’ face, brow furrowed in muddled confusion as his vision began to blur.

 

            “Stiles?” He whispered, sounding so small and lost as the younger man pulled the needle free. Stiles’ expression flashed with guilt, and Derek tried to focus.

 

           “What…did you…do?” He struggled, eyes fluttering and feeling so heavy.

 

            “Sleep Derek. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

            Derek succumbed to his sudden exhaustion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            He was slow to wake. Stiles’ concerned face swimming in and out of focus before him.  Derek tried to rub the fog from his eyes, but his hands were pulled back sharply, keeping his arms held taught above his head.

 

            Derek was suddenly fully aware, sharp green eyes flashing to his manacled wrists as he yanked against his bonds.

 

            He glared poisonously at his mate.

 

            “Stiles.” Derek said warningly between gritted teeth, but the younger man squared his shoulders looking more determined than ever.

 

            “Don’t try to escape.” He said, making Derek throw him a disbelieving look. “The metal is infused with mountain ash, so…get comfortable.”

 

            Derek’s eyes flashed an aquamarine color and his teeth elongated.

 

            “What did you give me?” He demanded, making Stiles swallow around the lump in his throat from the bottled up anger in his tone.

 

            “Ketamine. Don’t look at me like that, it’s not like it stayed in your system for long.”

 

            Derek growled and tugged at his chains. “Stiles.” He hissed dangerously, the sound of clanking metal echoing in the loft as he struggled. “Let. Me. Go.”

 

            “Yeah, I’m not gonna do that.”

 

            Derek bared his teeth in a threatening show of dominance.

 

            “Calm down. It’s not like I’m going to hurt you.”

 

            “What _are_ you doing then?” Derek demanded, and Stiles felt his lips tugging into a smirk.

 

            “I just want to touch you.” He explained, hands skimming down Derek’s side in demonstration. Derek’s whole body trembled in reaction.

 

            “I’ve never denied you that right.” Derek gritted, trying and failing to appear unaffected.

 

            “Maybe I don’t want you to stop me this time.” Stiles said absently, fingers trailing dangerously low past the older man’s navel.

 

            “Maybe I want to be the one to make _you_ writhe. Make _you_ scream.” His fingers tickled down between his legs. “Maybe even make you lose control…”

 

            “You don’t know what you’re asking for. What you’re getting into.” Derek warned and Stiles shrugged.

 

            “Try and stop me.” He dared and Derek leaned up as far as he could, snarling into Stiles’ face. Stiles didn’t even flinch. Derek was all bluster. He would never hurt him.

 

            “Try and relax.” Stiles suggested. “Just enjoy it.”

 

            Derek did the opposite, tugging at the manacles fiercely, but the mountain ash did its job, weakening Derek’s strength so that the metal was left intact.

 

            “Stiles!” Derek growled again, the pitch of his voice sounding just this side of frantic as he watched the younger man slot between his thighs, eyeing his soft cock like it was a delicious dessert he’d been denied.

 

            “Let’s see how long it takes for me to get you hard and leaking again.”

 

            “Stiles-“

 

            His biting command was interrupted by a moan that was ripped from his throat just as his mate opened up and took him inside. Stiles’ tongue swirled wickedly around him, paying special attention to the head as he tongued at the slit. He started humming, and Derek’s hands wrapped around the manacle’s chain and gripped, using it to anchor himself.

 

            Derek was making strangled noises once Stiles began to swallow, feeling him get impossibly hard on his tongue. He was still fighting for control even now. Stiles’ gaze flew to his face, watching as Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut and gritted his teeth. His hips were making minute thrusts but his control was still very much intact. Stiles huffed out a breath through his nose and pulled off with one last lick to sensitive underside. Derek shuddered, eyes slowly opening to meet Stiles’ gaze.

 

            Derek’s eyes were glowing a burning sapphire, pupils dilating as Stiles moved even lower…

 

            “Stiles.” Derek growled dangerously when the younger man’s fingers gripped the perfect globes of his cheeks, pulling him apart for the second time.

 

            “ _Stiles_!” Derek cried out in panic as his mate blew hot air over his opening. “Oh fuck…”

 

            Stiles’ tongue flattened against his hole, slicking it up as he lavished it with lapping licks. Derek was actually _whining_ in high pitched sounds of desperation, and Stiles’ cock hardened unbelievably while he rutted against the mattress.

 

            Derek mewled as Stiles’ tongue went taught, no longer circling his rim but pressing insistently at the center until the delicate muscle gave way.

 

            “Stiles!” Derek yelled into the air. He sounded almost frightened, so Stiles gripped him harder and held on, sinking in deeper while letting Derek know at the same time that he was here. He wasn’t going to let him go.

 

            Stiles thrust in and out, fucking Derek with his tongue before pulling off to suck at the rim, opening his jaw wide to get as much of his mate as he could. Derek tasted the way Stiles imagined all things forbidden tasted. Wild, addicting, and almost fleeting. He couldn’t get enough.

 

            Derek was shoving back into him now, using the freedom of his legs to spear himself deeper on Stiles’ tongue. Stiles moaned in approval at that, and Derek keened as the vibration entered his body through his trembling hole. Stiles could feel him. The heat of him inside. The way his muscles clenched around his tongue, trying to keep him from pulling out.

 

            “Jesus Derek.” Stiles panted, ripping himself away from Derek’s spit-slick opening. “The way you fucking taste. The way you react. How you _take it-_ “

 

            “Can’t.” Derek begged, body rocking softly against the mattress. Stiles was captivated by him. His claws were out, scratching marks into the headboard, and his teeth were fully extended. He was shaking almost violently, chest heaving in big gulping breaths as he struggled to collect himself. To regain _control_.

 

            Stiles wouldn’t allow that.

 

            “Derek.” He said firmly, watching as his mate shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. “ _Derek_.” Stiles demanded, smacking Derek’s sensitive inner thighs viciously. Derek’s glowing blue eyes snapped open, snarling at him as he bared his teeth.

 

            “Keep your eyes on me.” Stiles ordered, and through the haze, Derek somehow managed to listen.

 

            Stiles’ fingers slipped down to his own rim, gathering as much of the slippery lubrication his opening was leaking before showing his glistening fingers to Derek.

 

            “Gonna get you wet for me, okay?”

 

            And Derek was gasping for breath violently as if he were on the cusp of drowning. Stiles’ fingers circled his hole, using his own lubrication to slick the way, and he slipped easily inside, like a knife cutting through butter. Derek’s back was arching and he was howling to the ceiling, body almost completely off the bed while Stiles pushed in to the second knuckle, reveling in the tight passage that hugged his digits.

 

            Stiles’ forehead pressed into Derek’s abdomen as he tried not to come all over the sheets from this alone.

 

            “You’re so tight.” He hissed, shaking his head as if that would help clear the fog. “Have you ever let anyone do this to you before?”

 

            Derek was letting out a continuous string of needy noises, and he was too far gone to answer Stiles’ question verbally, but he gave a sharp turn of his head to signify that he had not.

 

            “I’m going to fuck you.” Stiles whispered on a shaky breath, watching as Derek trembled even harder while he whimpered. “I’m going to sink so deep inside you, and you’ll be hot and tight for me, won’t you Derek? Fuck, look at you.” Stiles stilled the sharp thrusts his hips were giving against the mattress. He was too close.

 

            “But first I’m going to keep fucking you like this, with only my fingers. Gonna get you loose enough that I can just slide right in, all smooth and easy. Do you want that?”

 

            Derek let out a pitiful whine that Stiles took as an answer. His fingers pulled out torturously slow before he shoved them back in. Derek was beyond words, and Stiles watched as his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ to convey his pleasure.

 

            “Look at how sensitive you are.” Stiles whispered to himself in awe, taking it in as Derek moved into his rhythm. “Look at how responsive you are.” Stiles curled his fingers upwards, searching for that spot and-

 

            Derek was almost convulsing, yanking at the manacles while he let out a cry that sounded exactly like a wounded animal.

 

            “Shhh.” Stiles soothed, petting Derek’s quivering abdomen with his free hand as he pressed mercilessly into that spot inside him. “It’s alright, I promise.” Derek’s eyes sought his and they were a constant blue now, showing nothing of Derek Hale the human and leaving only the animal behind.

 

            “I’ll make it better.” Stiles promised on a whisper, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. “But you have to tell me, Derek.”

 

            It was cruel and it was probably asking for too much. Derek already looked so wrecked. The wolf let out a troubled whine, and Stiles pressed his lips to his collarbone, avoiding Derek’s teeth in case he was that far gone.

 

            “Come on, babe.” Stiles pleaded. “Just tell me what you need, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

            “You.” Derek sobbed, and Stiles had never felt so much for him at once before. “I only need you.”

 

            Stiles pushed in carefully, but he didn’t stop or let up until he was all the way inside. Derek’s body took him in willingly, swallowing up every inch with greed.

 

            Stiles panted out harshly when he bottomed out, battling with _control_ of all things so this wouldn’t end too quickly.

 

            “Oh my god.” Stiles huffed out, forcing himself to be still while he took deep even breathes. Derek was an absolute mess beneath him, wriggling and squirming, head thrashing along the pillow. Stiles was in awe. This was Derek, without any shred of shame for how needy they could make each other. How they could make each other lose everything of who they were, leaving only baser instincts behind.

 

            “Hold still.” Stiles begged, panting against the older man’s throat. Derek whined and Stiles’ hips stuttered at the sound. “Fine.” He gritted out. “You want it?”

 

            Derek let out a choked sob as Stiles began to pound into him, rocking with force inside Derek’s quivering channel. Stiles lost himself in his mate, letting his own control slip willingly away. He was so fucking close. This wasn’t going to last at all.

 

            Stiles continued to brutally thrust inside Derek’s tight opening, chasing his orgasm while his abdomen rubbed against the hard, hot skin of Derek’s straining cock. His hands traced up Derek’s arms, gripping the chain and using it as leverage to fuck up into him harder.

 

            “Gonna come.” Stiles gasped, and Derek gave an answering mewl. Stars erupted behind Stiles’ eyes when he released inside Derek’s clenching hole, and Derek whimpered, cock still heavy and leaking between them.

 

            Stiles collapsed on top of Derek, fighting to regain his breath. Derek wouldn’t let him rest. He kept struggling against the manacles, desperately trying to break free, to give himself release. To fuck himself on Stiles’ dick. The man was practically beyond coherency now. More wolf than anything.

 

            “It’s okay.” Stiles soothed, forcing himself to move. “I’m gonna give you what you need.” Derek growled and snarled up at him. Claws trying to swipe but restrained, teeth bared in a warning threat.

 

            Stiles could already feel himself responding. He never could stay flaccid for long if Derek was still unsatisfied. He wasn’t complaining. Not about multiple orgasms _or_ the ability to get hard at a seconds notice. He began to thrust shallowly inside, reveling in Derek’s fluttering lashes as he bared his throat willingly.

 

            Stiles pulled out completely and Derek snarled in disappointment. It was shocking to see him like this, but it was also pretty fucking hot.

 

            “I’ll give you everything you need and more.” He declared. Stiles watched his come leak out of Derek’s red, swollen opening, fingers coming up to play in the mess. “I’ve never fucked anyone before. Until now.” He whispered, eyes riveted to what he was doing between Derek’s legs.

 

            “I wanna do it again.”

 

            Derek let go of a torn, needy sound that had Stiles getting fully hard when it reached his ears. His fingers thrust harshly inside, feeling Derek clench around him, not wanting to stay empty. Stiles fed his come back into his passage, breathing with difficulty at the way Derek took it all.

 

            “Gonna fill you up.” Stiles promised, taking in Derek’s wide eyes. “The way you fill me up.”

 

            He gripped Derek behind his knees, shoving his legs up higher, spreading him even further apart. He thrust back in without warning, and Derek was keening into the treatment, a euphoric look etched across his face.

 

            Stiles set a breakneck pace, feeling overwhelmed with arousal from the sounds Derek’s ass was making. Obscene wet noises from Stiles’ come still plugged up inside of him.

 

            “Oh my- Jesus, Derek! You have no idea, do you? No fucking clue.”

 

            Stiles felt like he was losing his mind. How was Derek able to stand doing this every single time? How was he still functioning? Not that he was functioning all that much at the moment…

 

            Stiles leaned back, pulling Derek’s cheeks apart, needing to see. His breath caught at the sight of himself plunging into Derek’s opening, his rim red, swollen and glistening from the leaking come and lubrication. It was almost too much. Stiles pressed his index finger against the stretched out skin, taking in the hitch in Derek’s already harsh breathing. He pressed harder, fighting against the resistance.

 

            Both Derek and Stiles cried out when his finger pushed passed the ring of muscle, making everything so much tighter. Stiles thrust his finger in counter movements with his dick. When he pulled almost all the way out, his finger thrust in, and vice versa. Derek was unrecognizable in his arms, and Stiles was so very close to losing it all over again…

 

            He pulled his finger out, pushing Derek’s cheeks together to tighten his passage _even further_. Derek’s back arched impossibly far and Stiles was almost dislodged, but he held on tight as he came in Derek for the second time, fucking his way through his orgasm, whimpering over how sensitive he felt.

 

            Derek seemed as if he almost didn’t know what was happening anymore. Stiles forced himself to pull out, wincing at the sensitivity of it. Derek sobbed in protest and Stiles hushed him gently, placing a soft kiss on his bitten lip.

 

            “Your turn now, love.” He whispered, crawling further up Derek’s body until he straddled his hips once more. He grabbed Derek’s dick, cooing soothingly when Derek moaned, and lifted himself up before sinking all the way down his cock, taking every inch of Derek inside until they were flush together.

 

             Derek’s eyes flew wide, mouth falling open to let out an unrestrained roar. Stiles worked his hips in a circular motion, using his knees to push up before dropping down along his length repeatedly. Derek’s own hips fucked up at a savage pace.

 

            “That’s it, Derek. Feel how tight I am for you? How _wet_? It’s all for you. Want you! Want your knot.”

 

            Derek snarled, hips snapping up agonizingly fast, making Stiles arch into it, little huffs of surprised air leaving him on each down stroke.

 

            “How do you do this to me every time?”

 

            Derek snarled in answer, and Stiles increased his pace, bouncing on Derek’s length, gagging for it.

 

            Derek was getting hotter inside, and Stiles’ eyes were fluttering while he panted.

 

            “Need it. Need it _now_!”

 

            Derek swelled impossibly large, getting bigger and harder and Stiles screamed when his cock twitched and spurted out strings of come, marking them both with his release as Derek gave a deep snarl, finally letting go. He filled him up completely, knot keeping it all in while he continued to thrust.

 

            Stiles collapsed on top of him, heart jackhammering inside his chest, desperately trying to control his breathing to something a little less worrisome then a trembling wheeze.

 

            Derek eventually stilled, and Stiles managed to calm himself enough to lift his head. Derek was conscious, but Stiles could tell he wasn’t really there _mentally_. He forced his exhausted body to move, pulling the manacle’s key from the nightstand drawer to release Derek’s wrists, massaging the skin to get the blood flow going again. Derek had ripped his skin raw against the metal, but once the mountain ash was no longer touching his flesh he healed in seconds.

 

            Stiles continued to pet him, fingers running through his sweat-drenched hair, skimming down along his cheekbones and jaw, waiting for his eyes to register his surroundings and flash with recognition. He watched the older man blink, irises no longer glowing blue, but returning to forest-green, pupils constricting and eyes narrowing.

 

            Derek was definitely back.

 

            Stiles was being flipped, hitting the mattress roughly as Derek pinned him. His control was back though, restraining his anger as he confronted his mate.

 

            “What the hell were you thinking?” He demanded and Stiles gasped in fear which was confusing his brain into feeling arousal. He rutted against Derek’s thigh, pulse jumping at his reaction.

 

            “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” Stiles accused, feeling Derek begin to respond to him. The wolf squeezed his eyes shut, coming back to himself with a deep breath.

 

            “You could’ve been hurt.” He informed, sounding worried and scared, and Stiles forced himself to be still.

 

            “Is that why you try to constantly be in control? Because you think you’ll hurt me? You would never hurt me.” He finished on a whisper and Derek was shaking his head in disbelief.

 

            “I never want to test that theory.” He answered, and Stiles pulled him closer.

 

            “You would _never_. Hurt. Me.” He placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mate’s mouth, tongue sneaking out to tease at his slightly extended fangs.

 

            “You have that much faith in me?” Derek asked, sounding as if Stiles were being impractical.

 

            “I love you.” Stiles answered easily. “I trust you implicitly, and I want _all_ of you. Not just the parts you think I deserve or the side of you that isn’t dangerous. I want it all.”

 

            “Greedy.” Derek growled into his jaw, and Stiles moaned in approval.

 

            “Don’t want you to ever hold back. Want you to lose control _with me_. I want to be able to drive you over the edge as easily as you drive me.”

 

            “You don’t know how fucking hard I have to work to restrain myself. To keep your safety at the forefront of my mind-“

 

            “Don’t want you to anymore.” Stiles whined, thrusting against the hard line of Derek’s body.

 

            “Need you again. Want you.” Stiles begged, arching into Derek’s hold. “All of you.”

 

            The green leaked from Derek’s eyes, encompassed by glowing blue as he proceeded to give Stiles exactly what he had asked for.

 

            After all, he was in the business of giving Stiles everything he could ever want…   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love xoxox


End file.
